The Truth Comes Out
by MissHanner
Summary: Harry finds a lost spell while at the Dursley's. A new prophesy is revealed, allies unearthed, and foes found in those thought to be friends. A manipulative mentor discovered, and a mysterious new DADA teacher. Will Harry ever have a normal year? REDONE!
1. The Attic

Vernon Dursley was not a nice man. Neither was his wife Petunia. Their son Dudley was just a pig in a wig, with a good right hook.

"BOY!" Get down here now!" Vernon bellowed. "NOW!"

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was a normal teenage boy. Despite the fact that he was loathed by his Aunt and Uncle, was starved, had a murderous psychopathic wizard trying to kill him, and attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry since the age of eleven. Yes, Harry Potter was just a normal fifteen-year-old. Aforementioned boy was cleaning out five years of accumulated debris out of the bottom of his school trunk when he heard his uncle yelling up the stairs at him.<p>

"BOY! Get down here! NOW!" Sighing deeply, the boy-who-lived tromped his way down the stairs as loud as possible to irritate his already irate uncle.

"You insolent little freak. Took you long enough." Uncle Vernone said with distain. "You Aunt and I was going out. Dudley is at a friend's house. You will have the attic all cleaned out and organized by the time we get home. Understand?"

"And, if I don't?"

The purple vein in Uncle Vernon's temple throbed. He leaned in close to his nephew. "Then you will never go back to that freak school of yours!"

"You can't do that!" said Harry, outraged.

"I can, and I will!" threatened Uncle Vernon. "We took you in out of the goodness of our hearts! You had no where else to go. We let you eat our food, and we even gave you Dudder's second bedroom! And how do you repay us? By being an ungrateful little swine!" He spat at Harry. "No one wants a freak!" His uncle grabbed him by the hair and pulled him close. "You remember boy," he warned. "clean out that attic, or not going back to that school will be the least of your worries!" Harry's uncle turned and walked out the door without a backwards glance at his nephew.

The boy-who-lived's emerald eyes flashed dangerously. "What do I look like?" A bloody house elf?" He sighed. He wound his way up the stairs to the attic. There were boxes upon boxes stacked halfway up the walls. _Well, I might as well start over here._ Harry thought walking to the left side of the attic. He was shocked by what he saw. All the boxes were labeled 'Lily's Stuff'. Harry knew his uncle never set foot in the attic, so he assumed his Aunt Petunia had placed them up there.

_But why? I thought she hated my mother?_ Harry decided to just look through the boxes to see what was in them. In the box closest to him he found photo albums. He opened the top one and with a jolt saw the faces of his father and mother, and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, two people he assumed were Frank and Alice Longbottom because of their resemblance to Neville, and the traitor, Pettigrew. They all looked to be in their seventh year at Hogwarts. He felt a wave of sadness overtake him.

_They all look so happy. They haven't a clue about what will happen to them in a couple of years. _He turned the page and saw his mother and Petunia standing on either side of small boy with brown hair and startling green eyes so very much like his own.

The caption read 'Petunia(14), Lily(12), Adam(11) Adam's first year'

_My mum had a brother? What else is everyone keeping from me?_ He made a mental note to ask Hermione to research Adam Evans. He pulled the next box towards me and found it to be a box of books. _Hermione would be speechless now_. He smirked at the thought. He opened the top book.

'Long Lost Spells'

by: Herbert Peverall.

Harry flipped to random page and began to read.

'One of the least known spells is the Ones Verus Vobis. Speak the incantation and the pictures of the top three people who are true to you shall appear. Speak it backward and the top three people who you shan't trust shall appear.'

_Well, I know who will show up. Three people who are true to me? Definitly Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Three who are out to get me? Snape, Voldemort, and Malfoy. Well, let's see._

_"Ones Verus Vobis!"_ Three pictures appeared. The first was as predicted.

Hermione Jean Granger.

The second was a little surprising, but not unbelievable.

Luna Liliana Lovegood

The third; made his jaw drop

Blaise Ignacio Zabini

_Zabini? A Slytherin? I don't think so. The spell MUST be wrong. Let's try it backwards._

The people who appeared left Harry completely speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have completely redone this story. Hopefully it will be a lot better than the older one. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Doubt, Denial, Disbelief

Three faces appeared before Harry.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and finally Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. This hit Harry like a bludger. And yet, he realized her should have seen this. Ron was constantly jealous, and Ginny was always hanging around, pining after him. He knew Dumbledore was a secretive old man, but he didn't realize he was so manipulative, and conniving. He had also thought Ron and Ginny were his friends. Did they only help him at the Department of Mysteries on Dumbledore's orders? Harry wasn't sure about much anymore. Three of the people we trusted the most, were the people he couldn't trust at all.

_How could I be so stupid?_ Harry berated himself. _I need to train and protect myself against that old interfering goat. _

"I need to contact Hermione, Luna, and Zabini." Harry spat that last name. He still didn't trust him regardless of what the spell showed. He forgot all about cleaning the attic as he packed up all of his mother's belongings. Then, a sudden thought hit him. He forgot about the spells he had just done. Why hadn't he gotten a letter for the underage magic he had done? _Oh well!_ He would worry about that later. Right now, he had to pack up and get the hell out of there. He would go to Godric's Hollow to his parent's house, then contact the others. He grabbed his trunk, and the boxes and shrunk them along with his firebolt, and Hedwig's cage(she was out hunting) and put them in his pocket. He ran downstairs and out into the street, stuck out his right arm and prepared for the wild ride via the Knight Bus.

**BANG!**

"'Ello there "Arry!" said Stan Shunpike the pimply faced conductor. "Where you 'eaded to?

"I'm headed to Godric's Hollow and I'm in a bit of a hurry." He slipped Stan 5 galleons. "Do you think you can bump me up the line?

"'Course! Anything for 'Arry Potter! 'Op on board!"

After about the fourth time of picking himself off of the floor, Harry arrived at the childhood home that he didn't remember. He walked inside deposited his belongings and sat down to write a letter to Hermione. He still couldn't believe that he could trust Zabini but he would owl Hermione and she what she thought.

Dear Hermione,

I hope all is well. I have a huge favor to ask of you.

I need you to meet me at Godric's Hollow so we can

talk in person. Please meet me here at noon tomorrow.

I'll wait for your reply.

Verum Adveho Sicco,

Harry

Harry sat around at a great mahogany table in the dining room flipping through his mother's photo albums, waiting for Hedwig to return with Hermione's reply. At around four o'clock Hedwig flew through the window Harry had oopened for her. "Hey girl, did Hermione write back?" Hedwig dropped her letter and flew off to explore her new surroundings.

Harry,

Of course I can meet you tomorrow, but why are you not at the Drusley's?

Did Dumbledore let you leave? What's going on? What about Ron?

Harry, you need to be careful. I'll meet you at noon.

Lots of love,

Hermione

Harry set down the letter and sighed. _Everyone has so much faith in Dumbledore. Why did we trust him unconditionally?_ Harry decided to explore his childhood home. Contrary to popular belief the hosue was not blown apart. It was made to look like that so no one would trespass on the property. Harry walked into a beautiful kitchen. Everything was mahogany. It was gorgeous. He saw that it was a mixture of muggle and magic. There was a blender, and a microwave. A large oven, and a refrigerator. There was a large mahogany table with six chairs. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung overhead. The sitting room resembled the Gryffindor common room. Red and gold was everywhere. Harry walked over to the fireplace and saw a combination of muggle and magical pictures. There was a muggle photo of his mother, Aunt Petunia and their brother, and another one of a couple Harry assumed were his mother's parents. The rest of the pictures were moving. One of his father, Remus, Sirius, and Pettigrew.

A couple of Lily, James, and Harry as a baby, and the rest were of his mum and dad. Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes as he looked at the pictures. He went to explore the rest of the house. He found his parent's room decked out in a royal blue, and quite a few spare rooms in an assortment of colors; red, glue, green, yellow and a few plain white ones. Then Harry found his childhood room. The walls were covered with little golden snitches. He was his crib, and all of his baby clothes. After a moment of reflection, he closed the door and walked away. He found a dueling room, a room that resembled the room of requirement, and a room that looked like an animal reserve. It had grass, trees and even a little pond with rocks. He found a library in the house that rivaled Hogwarts library. _Hermione will never want to leave!_ Harry thought wryly. He went back downstairs into the sitting room, and realized he didn't pay very good attention the other time he was in there. There was a fairly large television. There was also a radio, a chess board, and an assortment of books on pine wood bookshelves. He discovered they were mostly muggle classics. _Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudiced, Othello, Little Women, and The Odyssey_ He figured they were probably his mother's books. He wondered vaguely if Hermione liked books like these. He looked up to the large cuckoo clock and realized it was quarter to twelve already.

At noon Harry went to meet his best friend at the gates.

**BANG! **

The Knight Bus appeared and a young women with long golden chestnut hair stepped out. Her hair had become less frizzy and now fell in long curls down her back. She has grown over the summer nd turned from a little bookworm to a pretty young lady. It took Harry a minute to register who that actually was.

"H-H-H-Hermione?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter up. Do you like it so far? Please read and review.<strong>


	3. Letters from Dumbledore

The girl in question looked up and yelled "Harry! I miss you!" She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and said "Hi Hermione! I missed you too, but we really need to talk. Let's go inside."

"Harry? Are you okay? You look really stressed." Hermione looked worried.

"You have no idea, Hermione, you have no idea." said Harry dejectedly.

They went inside and sat down in living room. "Okay Harry. Spill. I know that look and it's never good. "What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Well the thing is, I was cleaning the-" Harry was interrupted by a big black owl cuffing him in the head. "What the he-?"

"Language Harry!" Hermione said reproachfully.

_Bloody bird!_ Harry pried the letter from the owl, broke the wax seal and started to read it out loud.

Harry,

What were you thinking leaving your Aunt and Uncle's house?

They are worried sick about you. You need to go back straight away!

You are safe there. Sirius wouldn't want you to be reckless. You have

a family that loves and cares about you. We need to keep you safe.

Don't you remember the prophesy? Go home!

Sincerely,

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

Hogwarts Headmaster

Order of Merlin: First Class

"They're worried about me? Yeah, right! How dare he mention Sirius!" Harry was livid.

"Harry! Sit down! What's going on? Please, you can trust me!" Hermione pleaded with him.

"I know I can trust you. Believe me. I know that." Harry said sitting back down on the crimson couch. "Well I guess I'll start at the beginning." Over the next couple hours, Harry explained everything to Hermione. How he was locked in the cupboard as young kid, all the way up to yesterday afternoon.

Harry was in the middle of rambling about Dumbledore when Hermione interrupted him. "Stupid old goat. Doesn't know what he is talking ab-"

"Harry! Did you say the Ones Verus Vobis spell?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"That's an amazing spell! It shows who you can and cannot trust!"

"Yes Hermione, I know."

"You said you saw me, Luna, and Blaise, right?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise? Why the he-? Ouch!" Hermione had just slapped Harry in the back of the head.

"Language Harry! Blaise is my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes partner. He really is a nice guy. He's very different from the other Slytherins."

"Hermione, when I did the spell backwards Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny all came up." Harry said.

"I don't believe it! We trusted them!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think we need to get Luna and Zabini here, so we can figure out what's going on." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "You're right. But Harry, are you going to reply to Dumbledore?"

"You're right 'Mione. I forgot. I'll do that first."

Dumbledore,

What I do is my business. The Dursley's have never cared about me.

I don't know what you were thinking sending me there.

Why wasn't I told my mum had a brother? What else have you been

keeping from me? You and the Weasleys will control me no longer!

Harry

Hermione read over Harry's shoulder as he wrote. "Well, I guess that is pretty much to the point, but Harry you need to be careful! Dumbledore is a powerful wizard."

"I know Hermione. That's why when Luna and Zabini get here, I want to talk to them. We should meet them in the town square though. Not here."

"Speaking of which Harry, why did you choose to go to your parent's house?" Hermione asked.

"It was the only place I though to go. I've never been here." Harry said his eyes filling with tears. He wiped them away. Hermione gave him a hug. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. Their house is so beautiful though. Well, I guess it's your house isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Well, let's write those letters."

Dear Luna,

Hermione and I need to talk to you. Can you meet us in the town square in Godric's Hollow tomorrow at noon? We hope to see you there. There is no need to reply unless you cannot make it.

Harry

Dear Blaise,

I know I don't usually contact you in case your mother or step-father checks the mail, but this is an emergency. I need you to meet me and Harry in the town square in Godric's Hollow tomorrow at noon.

We need to talk to you. You don't need to reply unless you cannot make it. I know you're probably confused, but I promise it will make sense tomorrow.

Hermione

The two teens gave their letters to Hedwig and the letter to Dumbledore to the black owl, and sat back down on the couches.

"And now we wait." said Harry.

"And now...we wait." replied Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any thoughts? Please review :)<strong>


	4. Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini

Luna Lilian Lovegood is not exactly what you would call a 'normal girl'. She had seen her mother die from a backfiring curse when she was just nine-years old. Her father was the editor of the 'Quibbler'. They live near the Weasleys in a funny shaped house. She had long dirty-blonde hair and a faraway look in her eyes. She often spoke of creatures people thought didn't exist. Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Heliopaths, Umgubular Slashkilters, Nargles, Aquavirius Maggots, Wrackspurts, and Gulping Plimpies. If you pay close enough attention it tells you how someone is feeling. If Luna tells you you have Wrackspurts in your head she is telling you you are preoccupied. She is also one of the most honest and truthful people you will ever meet. Luna was sitting in her room staring at the ceiling when Harry's owl Hedwig rapped on the window.

"Hello Hedwig" Luna siad dreamily. "What are you doing here? Looing for nargles?" Luna smiled. "Oh! You have a letter for me. Thank you. Would you like a gurdyroot infusion?" Hedwig hooted loudly and flew away. "Okay" said Luna. "Maybe later."

Dear Luna,

Hermione and I need to talk to you. Can you meet us in the town square in Godric's Hollow tomorrow at noon? We hope to see you there. There is no need to reply unless you cannot make it.

Harry

"I wonder what they could need." said Luna sipping her Gurdyroot infusion. "Maybe they found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. I nedd to go so I can see what they need. I'm glad to hear Ronald will not be there. He is very cruel."

Luna walked down the spiral stairs to the colorful kitchen. "Daddy?" Luna asked.

"Yes, my dear? What is it?" replied Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Daddy, Harry and Hermione need me. Can I go see them tomorrw?" Luna asked.

"Of course darling. If you see any Blibbering Humdingers or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, you must tell me though." replied Xeno.

"I will Daddy, I will." Luna walked away with a dreamy look in her eyes. _I hope nothing is wrong. __Harry and Hermione have never contacted me outside of school before. _

Xenophilius sat at the kitchen table drinking tea, and thinking about what his daughter had asked him. He was glad Luna was finally hanging out with other kids her age. _She just hasn't been the same since her mother died._

* * *

><p>"Blaise, Blaise!"<p>

Blaise Zabini sighed, and set down his quill. "What do you want Bianca?"

Biance looked at her half-brother with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh nothing, Blaisy. I just thought you would like to know that you got a letter from a Ms. Hermion-Umph."

Blaise had grabbed the letter out of Bianca's hands and had knocked her down in the process.

"Give me that!" he growled. Biance just looked at him with a smug look. "I don't think Daddy would be happy to know that you are getting letters from a filthy little mudblood!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" snarled Blaise. "and that bastard is no father of mine. He's your father, not mine!"

Bianca just smirked. "Sounds like Blaisey-poo has a little crush on that mudblood."

"Shut you mouth!" Blaise commanded "and leave me alone!"

Bianca walked out of the toom, and had a smirk on her face that could rival Draco Malfoy's.

_I wonder why Hermione is writing to me. I told her it was too dangerous!_

Dear Blaise,

I know I don't usually contact you in case your mother or step-father checks the mail, but this is an emergency. I need you to meet me and Harry in the town square in Godric's Hollow tomorrow at noon. We need to talk to you. You don't need to reply unless you cannot make it. I know you're probably confused, but I promis it will make sense tomorrow.

Hermione

_Uh oh! That doesn't sound good. Well if she could convince precious Potter to see me, it must be important._

Blaise Zabini wasn't your typical Slytherin. Yes he was cunning, and yes he was ambitious, but he wasn't a Voldemort supporter and he wasn't another Draco Malfoy, who thought all muggleborns and half-bloods were beneath him. Not to mention that he was friends with the Gryffindor golden girl herself. Not that he would tell anyone. Oh no. He told everyone in Slytherin that he just used her for a good grade. He was a good guy, but he wasn't stupid. If he told the Slytherins that he was friends with her, all hell would break loose. Most people believe he was African American, but in reality he was just a really dark Italian. He was fluent in both Italian and English. The only person he could trust in the Slytherin house was his best friend. Theodore Nott. But you only called him Theodore if you wanted to get hexed. Everyone just called him Theo, but only Blaise was allowed to call him Teddy.

"Mother," Blaise started. "Teddy and I are going out tomorrow, so do not expect him home."

"Blaise, what have I told you about that horrid nickname?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "That I am a pureblood, and should call people by their given names."

"That is correct. It is fine if you and Theodore go out tomorrow, but do not get into any mischief."

Blaise's mother was not a person you wanted to cross.

"Yes mother." Blaise replied monotonously. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Teddy for cover for me. I just hope Hermione isn't in any trouble. I hope she's not hurt. She's just so innocent, and cute, and...wait! Did I just think Hermione Granger was cute? No! Bad Blaise! STOP!_

"Hermione Granger is not cute, and I'm just friends with her!" Blaise said out loud to himself as he walked into his bedroom. Bianca who had just come out of her room heard everything Blaise had said.

"I wonder what Daddy would say if I told him Blaise has a soft spot for a mudblood." Bianca smirked. "Blaise will never know what hit him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fourth chapter up. What do you think? You for those of you who do not like OCs, Biance is not play a major role in the following chapters. Please read and review<strong>


	5. The Knight Bus

As Hermione and Harry anticipated the next day they decided to pick out their rooms. They found four bedrooms painted the same colors as the Hogwarts houses. One was ruby red, another royal blue, the third canary yellow, and the last emerald green. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw the second."Oh Harry! Please can I have the blue one? Please?" Harry snickered. "Of course Hermione. I wanted the red one anyway." The two walked away and went to sit in the living room.

Harry was sitting there staring into the fire when he had a thought.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"Hmmm?" She was distracted. She was reading one of Lily's books.

"Did you know my mum had a young brother?" Hermione marked her place in her book before looking up at him with remorse in her eyes. "Harry, I'm sorry. I was going to say something. I heard Dumbledore and Professor Snape talking but I didn't..."

"You knew?" Harry said coldly. "You knew, and never told me?"

Hermione looked scared. "Harry, I didn't want to tell you because well, Sirius had just di- I mean, I didn't want to upset you anymore." Harry glared at her. "Why would finding out I had another realative upset me?" Hermione looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes. " Harry," she began softly. "He disappeared after V-Voldemort killed your parents, and no one has heard from them since."

Harry's face dropped. "oh." he said softly. He quietly got up and walked out of the room. Hermione heard his bedroom door close a minute later. She sighed. She hated hurting him, but he deserved to know the truth. She continued to read her book. Around two she decided to go to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He quickly got dressed and headed down the large staircase. She cautiously walked into the kitchen. She wasn't sure what kind of mood Harry was in.

"Good morning Hermione!' Harry said brightly. "I made you some breakfast." Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry." she sat down and started eating. Harry sat down opposite her and watched her eat for a minute before saying. "Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened last night. I know you wouldn't purposely keep things from me." Hermione just stared at him. "Oh, Harry. I'm so. sorry for not telling you, I just didn't know how to break the news to you." Harry smiled. "Hermione, it's fine. I just wanted to say that you're my best friend and I love you like you were my sister." Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you Harry. It really means a lot to me. I love you like you were my brother too."

They smiled at each other and talked for a long time before Harry asked Hermione an important question. "Hermione? Are you sure you trust Zabini? It wouldn't be the first time we've trusted someone who has deceived us." Hermione looked at Harry and sighed before answering. "Yes, Harry. I promise." she insisted.

"Don't make promises 'Mione. Promises are just lies wrapped in pretty ribbons." Hermione smiled sadly at Harry. "Please trust my judgment."

"I do Hermione. I just don't trust him."

"Harry, that spell wasn't wrong."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "I think it's almost time to greet our guests." Hermione looked up to the large clock and realized it was similar to the one Mrs. Weasley had. It read Lily, James, Sirius: Deceased. Remus: Home. Peter: Lost. Harry: Home.

"We need to change that." said Harry. Hermione smiled. "It's just a simple charm. Did you know we can do magic in this house without getting in trouble?"

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, but we are behind schedule. Let's go to the square to meet Luna and Blaise." Hermioner said walking toward the door. _This should be interesting._ Harry thought.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in her bedroom thinking about what she should bring with her. <em>They never said why they needed me so I should bring a change of clothes. Just in case.<em> Luna checked the clock. _11:30? I need to get going._ Luna ran down the stairs. "Daddy! I have to leave now. I'll see you later. Okay?" Xenophilius looked at his daughter. "Of course, my angel. Have fun." Luna ran out the door. Xenophilius had never seen his daughter looking so happy. Luna stuck out her right arm, and

**BANG!**

"Well 'ello there! I'm Stan Shunpike. Conductor of the Knight Bus!"

"Hello Stan. I'm Luna Lovegood, but some people call me Loony. Did you know you have pimples all over your face? That's the sign of the Blibbering Humdinger. Stan looked at her oddly. "Right. Okay. Well...alright. Where you 'eaded?"

"Godric's Hollow. I'm meeting some friends." Luna replied. "Alright. 'Op on! We 'ave to make a quick stop first to pick up a Mr. Zabini." Stan replied still a little confused.

**BANG!**

* * *

><p>Blaise was pondering Hermione's letter. Blaise decided to take clothes with him just in case. He told his mother he was going with Teddy, so she wouldn't be suspicious. Blaise walked downstairs and into the parlor.<p>

"Mother. I am leaving now." Blaise said stiffly.

"Alright. Do be careful." her mother replied, brushing out her long silky hair.

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother." Blaise decided that instead of flooing that he would take the Knight Bus. He stuck out his right arm.

**BANG!**

"'Ello! I'm Stan-" Blaise cut him off. "Yeah yeah. I know who you are, just get me to Godric's Hollow."

Luna looked up from her 'Quibbler' when she heard Godric's Hollow. "Hello Blaise. You're going to Godric's Hollow too?" Blaise looked at her funny. "Yeah Lovegood I am, but I don't see how that's any of your concern." He sneered. "I'm going to see some _friends._" Luna smiled brightly "So am I! I'm going to meet Harry and Hermione."

Blaise's head shot up. "_Your_ going to see Hermione and Potter too?" Luna laughed. " I do have friends, you know."

"I-I didn't mean, I mean- oh! Never mind!" Blaise studdered.

The sat in silence for the remainder of the ride. Luna occasionally glancing up to look at Blaise. Luna may be a little eccentric and different, but she wasn't stupid. She was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason. She could tell Blaise held a soft spot for the Gyrffindor princess.

"Blaise." she started. "I know that you are not like the other Slytherins." He looked surprised before he let his sneer fall back into place. "Oh yeah? How can you be sure?"

Luna smiled. "You like Hermione."

Blaise's jaw dropped. "How did yo- I mean, what are you talking about Lovegood. I think you're as insane as everyone says you are." Blaise laughed.

Luna just stared at him. "Blaise, don't pretend anymore. You're not a mean person. Hermione will like you if you act yourself, not the person you pretend to be." Blaise bowed his head. "You're right Loveg- I mean Luna. I've been brought up to think muggleborns were scum, but I've never believed it." Blaise looked up to her. "What do I do?"

Luna blinked. "Just be yourself...oh! I do believe we have arrived in Godric's Hollow."

Stan Shunpike stood up. "Luna, _Mr._ Zabini, this is your stop." Luna just smiled at Blaise. "come one. Let's go Blaise." Blaise stood up and shook his head. That girl amazed him. One minute she was talking about some creature, and the next giving him great advice. Blaise grabbed his belongings and headed off the bus to where Luna was standing. _This is going to be one hell of a day._ Blaise thought.

**BANG!**

Blaise jumped. _Bloody bus!_ He thought. He grabbed Luna's bag from her and they headed off to the square. But what they heard and saw when they got there, they would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh! What did they see? Please read and review :)<strong>


	6. A Prophesy Revealed

As Blaise and Luna were walking to the square, they heard spells being fired out.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Luna and Blaise looked at each other and took off running toward the noise. When they saw what was going on they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing there fighting was Harry and Hermione surrounded by ten Death Eaters. Blaise didn't even stop to think, he just started rapidly firing off spells left and right.

"_Expelliarmus!...Diffindo!...Flipendo!...Incarcerous!...Petrificus Totalus!..."_ The Death Eaters were distracted by Harry and Hermione so they didn't even see Blaise's spells come shooting towards them. Six of the Death Eaters well due to a combination of Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Blaise's spells. Luna had been firing off stunning spells in rapid succession. The four that were left took off their hoods.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix stepped towards Blaise. "Well, well ,well what do we have here?" she said cackling. "You little blood traitor! Why are you protecting that filthy mudblood and her little boyfriend? Blaise stepped closer to Bellatrix. "I've never believed in that pureblood bullshit, and I will never bow down to that monster you call Master!" He spat on the ground next to her.

While everyone was distracted Rabastan inched closer behind Hermione. He covered her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ear. "It's a shame that you're a filthy mudblood, because I wouldn't mind-"

Rabastan was cut off by a stunning spell shot at him by Blaise. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he bellowed.

Bellatrix got an evil smile on her face as she looked between Hermione and Blaise. She cackled loudly. "Does Bwaze like the wittle mudblood?" "_Crucio!"_ Hermione fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Hermione!" Harry and Luna yelled.

Blaise froze for a second then, "You bitch!" he shouted. "_Stupefy!"_ It was shot so fast Bellatriz barely had time to put up a shield. "_Protego!"_ She smirked again. "Your father will be hearing about this you filthy blood traitor!"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Blaise bellowed running toawrds them. Rodolphus grabbed Rabastan anf all four of them disapperated before anyone could shoot out any other spells.

Harry, Luna, and Blaise all ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione! 'Mione! Please wake up!" Harry pleades dropping to his knees beside her to see if she was breathing. Blaise looked upset for a moment then muttered. "_Ennervate."_ Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. "Harry? Luna? Blaise?" she looked confused. "What happened?" Harry glanced at Blaise and then started to explain. "We were ambushed by Death Eaters. The surrounded us, then Zabini and Luna showed up and started firing spells. Bellatriz cruico'd you, and they disappeared." Hermione slowely sat up. "Thank you guys." Harry looked at Blaise and Luna and said.

"Don't thank me, Luna and Zabini are the ones who saved us." She smiled. "Thank you." She moved to get up, but fell back down in pain. Blaise looked at Harry. "We need to get her in the house, and get her to lie down." Blaise said. He conjured a stretcher and said _"Mobiliarbus."_ Hermione floated along next to Harry, Blaise, and Luna on a stretcher. They got her in the sitting room and laid her down on the couch. Luna sat on the end of the couch, and Harry and Blaise sat on either side of it in the two armchairs. Hermione looked at all three of them and spoke. "First things first Harry. We need to get this house under Fidelius charm, so that doesn't happen again." Harry looked at her and nodded. "Your right. Okay, I pick Zabini to be the secret keeper."

Blaise looked at him incredulously. "I don't even know why I'm here Potter, and you want _me_ to be _your_ secret keeper?"

Hermione spoke to him softly. "Blaise, we will explain. I promise. But we need a secret keeper so that attack doesn't happen again, and your the best person because, frankly, no one would be expecting Harry to have a Slytherin as his secret keeper." Blaise just sighed. "Alright fine. I'll do it. On one condition." Harry glared at him. "And what would that be Zabini?"

"Call me Blaise, not Zabini. I cannot stand my surname. That's my condition." Harry just stared at him. "Fine, but call me Harry, not Potter."

"Deal."

They shook on it. Hermione beamed. "Okay guys, stand in front of me and clasp hands." They both jst looked at her. She laughed. "Oh please! It's not like I'm asking you to get married." They sighed and both came forward and clasped hands. Hermione spoke the incantation. "_Fidelius."_ A bracelet that looked like it was made of fire wrapped about both of their wrists and disappeared. Hermione smiled. "There! That wasn't so bad was it?"

They all sat down again. Luna finally spoke up. "So Harry, Hermione, can you explain why we are all here?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look and started talking. For the next hour they told Blaise and Luna everything that had happened since Harry started cleaning the attic until the Death Eaters came and what they knew. When Blaise heard about the spell he very nearly shouted. "You mean Weasel, Weaselette, and Dumbledore were all deceiving you?" Hermione nodded. Blaise then turned to Harry.

"Potter-I mean Harry, you really can trust me. I was put into Slytherin because I was cunning and ambitious not because I follow V-Voldemort." Harry nodded. "I know. I trust you."

"Harry?" This was Luna that spoke up. Harry looked at her. "I'm glad Ronald isn't here. He was very mean to me." Harry looked at her perplexed, so she continued. "When you and Hermione weren't around he would throw stuff at me and call me names." Harry was livid. "Luna! Why didn't you ever tell us? We would have done something about it!" She just looked at him. "I was desperate to have friends."

Harry felt pity for the younger Ravenclaw.

Hermione's timid voice was heard. "Umm...Harry? Noe that we're all here, we need to figure out what we are going to do?" Harry nodded. "Zab-Blaise, Luna can you guys stay here the remainder of the summer, so we can come up with a plan?" Luna nodded but Blaise just looked at him. "Why do we need to stay here?"

"Because Voldemort knows you are with me and he will target you!"

Blaise stared at him. "Oh...uh..right. Okay."

Hermione spoke up again. "Ummm...There is one other thing Harry." she sounded nervous. "I was reading your mum's journal and it turns out she was a seer, and there was a prophesy made about you, and three others."

Harry sighed. "Another one? Okay go ahead and read it."

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies

The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

But three others will help this chosen one along his path

These four have traits of the founders four

They have been handpicked to complete this destiny

A pureblood with the cunning and ambition to rival Salazar's

A halfblood as brave and noble as Godric

A muggleborn with the wit and intelligence of Rowena

A pureblood with the loyalty and trust of Helga

These four will have the mark of the founders four

Together they will defeat the Dark Lord

They will unite the house of the founders

Apart they will crumble and the Dark Lord will rule all

United they stand

But divided they fall

Harry was stunned. "Her-mionee? You don't think it refers to us do you? I mean there are four of us here. Two are purebloods, I'm a half-blood and you're a muggleborn."

Blaise was the one to speak up. "Well, there is one way to find out. The prophesy stated that they will have the mark of the four founders. Hermione? What is the mark of the four founders?"

"The mark of the four founder's is a snake, lion, badger, and a raven all intertwined." she stated like she was reciting a book report.

"But, I have that mark on my wand!" stated Luna. The other three looked at their wands, and sure enough, molded into the bottom of their wands was the symbol of the four founders.

Harry was flabbergasted. "Okay. Now we definitely need to not only come up with a plan but we need to train, or something too. We can't tell anyone about this prophesy though!" He sighed.

_I can't believe Dumbledore completely lied to me!_

Hermione smiled and got to her feet. "I just have one question. Does Blaise represent Slytherin or Hufflepuff?"

"Hey!" said Blaise. "I am plenty cunning and ambitious."

Hermione snorted. "Blaise, Harry is more of a Slytherin than you are."

Blaise glared at her, and threw a pillow at her head. She just laughed. "Alright. That's my cue to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Another prophesy huh? <strong>

**Just one quick little thing. I have had quite a few people ask me about Theo, Draco, Tracy, Daphne, and the Weasley Twins. Let's just say Draco, and Theo will play a part later on. Tracy, and Daphne I haven't really thought about yet. As for the Weasley Twins, well let's just say...You'll find out later on. :) **

**Please Review! :)**


	7. Quoth the Raven: Nevermore

As Hermione was turning to leave the room another pillow hit her in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Hermione yelped. "Blaise!" He looked at her innocently. "What? It wasn't me!" Harry and Luna were laughing at them. Hermione walked over to the couch, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Harry. Somehow in the process she managed to trip and fall into Blaise and knock both of them to the ground, landing on top of him. They both looked at each other and blushed. Harry coughed. Hermione looked at him. "Oh! Sorry!" She scrambled to her feet, and avoided Harry and Luna's gazes. Harry and Luna looked at each other.

"Well, me and Harry are going to go make something to eat. Right Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry got the hint. "What? Oh! Yeah!." They both walked out of the room leaving Hermione and Blaise together.

Once they got into kitchen Luna turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm not really sure how you feel about Hermione but I can tell that she and Blaise like each other." Harry smiled at her. "I don't like her like that." he said. "She is like my little sister. I want to protect her from everything. Blaise is a good guy though. They would be good for each other. Should we, you know, push them in the right direction or what?"

Luna smiled. "I think we should just let them figure it out on their own. Right now both of their heads are full of Wrackspurts."

Harry laughed. "right." _She sure knows how to cheer people up._

Back in the den Blaise and Hermione were standing staring in different directions, avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, Blaise spoke. "So, uh Hermione. How have you been?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Perfect Blaise. My father died from a heart attack last week, and now I just found out we are part of a prophesy, and that we are the only o-ones w-who c-can k-k-kill V-V-Voldemort."

She had a hard time finishing her sentence because she has started to cry. Blaise walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Hermione! I'm sorry. I didn't know your dad had died. Wait, do you realize that all of us have at least one parent dead? Both of our dad's have died, Luna's mom died, and both of Pott-Harry's parents are dead."

She looked up to him. "You're right." She looked at his wet shirt. "Blaise! I'm sorry! I got your shirt all wet." Blaise just laughed. "It's fine/. It's not every day I have a beautiful girl clinging to me."

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, well I guess I ought to show you your room." She led him upstairs. She showed him the green and yellow rooms. "Which one do you want?" she asked, already assuming that he would pick the green one. Blaise looked at her and said "Well, I'll let Luna pick first."

"I want the green one." Luna said. Harry and her had come up the stairs behind them. Blaise smiled. "Well, that works out then." he said. "Because I hate the color green." Harry just gaped at him.

"You mean you're a Slytherin and you don't like the color green?" Blaised smirked. "You're a Gryffindor. Are you telling me you like the color red?" Harry blushed. "Well, actually, red is my favorite color."

Blaise, Hermione and Luna burst out laughing. Harry just scowled at them. "Anyway...you guys do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Go exploring, but make sure thst you are up by 6:30 tomorrow morning." Blaise and Hermione groaned. "Why do we have to be up at 6:30?"

Harry laughed. "We start physical training. We need to get into shape before we go to Hogwarts." Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go look around. I'll see you later.

Luna decided to go look around with Blaise, and Harry and Hermione decided to sit in the den and talk. Hermione was reading a book when an idea struck her. "Harry? We need people to teach us stuff that we can't learn at Hogwarts. We can't do it alone."

Harry thought about that for a minute. "Well, let's owl McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, and maybe Fred, and George. Just because Dumbledore and the other Weasleys betrayed us doesn't mean they will too. If all else fails we can just tell them to leave." Hermione pondered that. "You know what? That sounds like a good idea. What about Lupin?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I think he is still too upset about S-Sirius to be of much help." Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry smiled. "We can write to them, ask them. I don't think McGonagall agreed with Dumbledore on a lot of things so I think we can trust her. As for Bill and Charlie, they're old enough to know better than follow everything Dumbledore says without question, and the twins, well we know they'll help us." Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "More like prank us. If we tell them we are breaking rules, they will gladly help us!" "Well yeah that too." Hermione said. "Well, I'm going to look in the library at some of the books." Harry laughed. "Of course you are. Night 'Mione." Hermione made her way down to the library.

She found a book called Getting To Know Your Animagus: _I wonder if McGonagall would teach us how to be animagus. I wonder what I would transform into. I wonder what Blaise would be. Maybe a fox or a bird of some sort. Interesting...this books says when you transform your eyes stay the same color they are when you're a human._

She decided to ask McGonagall about it when they saw her. Being an animagus would be a great asset. No one would know they were animagi so it would be real helpful.

Harry got up and left the room. He decided to go outside and fly around a little bit. We he got outside holding his firebolt, in the magically expanded yard, he saw a raven watching him intently. Harry looked at the raven and realized it had green eyes. _Do ravens have green eyes? I'll have to ask Hermione._ Harry flew around for a while, then landed. He realized the raven was still watching him intently with intelligence in it's eyes that most animals don't have. Harry decided to go inside and go to bed. It was getting late. Harry walked into the house and up to his bedroom. The raven waited until all the lights were off in the house, then the raven turned back into a man and disapperated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any thoughts on who the raven is? I have all the chapters up to chapter 17. I don't want to be this person but I'm not going to update until some people review. I want to know what you're thinking. I'm not going to post all the chapters at once. I'll post a couple a day. So...Please read and review :)<strong>


	8. Old Friends Return

6:30 came too quickly for the inhabitants of the Potter's home, except for one. Hermione went from room to room waking everyone up. "Harry! Blaise! Luna! Get up and meet me outside in five minutes! If you're not up you have to run twice as much!"

All three answered at the same time. "I'm up! I'm up!" Hermione laughed and made her way outside. She transformed a rock into a small track. She took a leaf and transformed it into a swimming pool, and she transformed three branches into a treadmill, a bike, and a free weight set. When she was done she sat down on the ground and looked around.

She saw a few different types of trees. They all had a different kind of bird in it. The oak tree had a robin, the maple had a pigeon, and the cedar tree had a raven in it.

Blaise, Luna and Harry all came out of their room at once. They looked at each other with sleep in their eyes. They all went downstairs and went outside to see Hermione having a staring contest with a raven with bright green eyes. "That's the same bird I saw last night! It has the same eyes!" Harry exclaimed. As soon as the raven saw Harry it took off. Hermione looked scared.

"Harry! I think that was an animagus. The Fidelius charm doesn't ward against them, and I've never seen a raven with green eyes."

"The raven is a bad sign. Raven's aren't good omens." Luna said mysteriously. Blaise laughed.

"Luna, if it was a Death Eater we would have been dead by now." Harry and Hermione both agreed. Hermione jumped up. "Well, we're behind schedule. Everyone get your lazy arses up and start jogging." They had run around the track about four times when both Harry, and Blaise stopped, trying to catch their breathe. Hermione and Luna kept on running. Hermione yelled something as she ran by.

"What?" Harry yelled. "I said, so much for Quidditch training!" Hermione yelled as she ran by again. After about eight times Luna pulled back. Hermione had jogged around the track fifteen times before she had to pull out and catch her breathe. The other three just stared at her?

"What?" she exclaimed. "My mom is a health nut!" All four started laughing hard. After Hermione explained how to use the machines, they continued to workout on their own until 8:00 when they all took showers and sat down in the den.

"Well, we have decided that we are going to ask Professor McGonagall, Charlie, and Bill Weasley, and the Weasley Twins to help teach us stuff that we can't learn at Hogwarts." Hermione said to the group.

"What are they going to teach us?" asked Blaise.

"Well McGonagall can teach us advanced Transfiguration, and maybe how to become animagi. Charlie Weasley can help us learn new spells, Bill Weasley is a curse-breaker and he can teach us Ancient Runes, and wards, and stuff. The twins, well, believe it or not, they are amazing at healing spells."

Hermione finished as Harry started chuckling. "I can imagine they are." Blaise and Luna looked at him strange so he continued. "When George and Fred were creating things a lot of the time things went wrong and one or both of them got hurt."

"Right," Hermione continued. "But, we will need someone to teach us Occlumency and Legilimency."

"Well, _Bellatrix_ taught Draco and I when we were young, and she was a great Occlumens, so I should be able to teach you." Blaise added.

"I can help with healing." interjected Luna. "My aunt taught me a few years ago."

"Good!" Hermione said.

For the remainder of the day, they went over all the spells and potions they knew, and how they could come in handy. Come dinner time, they all ate together, and decided Hermione should write to McGonagall considering she was her favorite student, and Harry was going to write to the other Weasleys. Blaise and Luna both went to the library to read some more. Harry and Hermione said down to write their letters. An hour later this is what they came up with.

Professor McGonagall,

I am sorry to bother you during the summer, but I have a favor

to ask of you. Would you be willing to help Harry and I, and two

of our friends with Transfiguration? Dumbledore has done many

horrible things to Harry, and you agree with Dumbledore, please

do not bother coming. I'm sorry for being so blunt. If you decide

to help us, please meet Harry near the statue in the main square in Godric's Hollow

at 8:00 tomorrow morning. If you intend to bring anyone with you,

we will know.

Thank you,

Hermione Granger

The letter Harry wrote to the elder Weasley were quite similar to this one. Harry and Blaise were to meet the elder Weasleys and Professor McGonagall at the statue in the center square at 8 in the morning. Hermione and Luna were going to be hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak, just in case.

They all went to bed early, so they got a goodnight sleep. They all decided to get to the statue at 7 just in case something went wrong. None of them noticed the raven sitting atop a house about ¼ mile away from the statue. When McGonagall and the Weasleys arrived, Harry and Blaise raised their wands. "I'm sorry." Harry said "but I need to make sure you are really you. Professor, what did Hermione and I get detention for first year?"

Professor McGonagall smiled a little before answering. "You and Ms. Granger were caught out of bed after hours by Mr. Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "Bill, Charlie, what did I buy Ron and Hermione at the Quidditch World Cup?" Both boys looked at each other before saying. "Omniculars."

Harry nodded again. "Correcy, Fred, George, what did I do with the winnings from the Triwizard Tournament?

"Well Harry," began George  
>"You gave us" continued Fred<p>

"Your winnings"

"To use"  
>"For our joke shop!" they finished in unision.<p>

"I hate it when they talk like that." whispered Charlie to Bill. Bill nodded.

Harry laughed. They always talked like that. "Okay, so, umm, Blaise give them the piece of paper. We have the house under Fidelius." He explained to the others. Bill spoke up. "Where's Hermione and your other friend?"

Harry turned around and nodded to Luna and Hermione. They took off the cloak and walked over.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood."

Hermione smiled. "Professor, we are not in school, please call us by our first names."

McGonagall smiled, actually smiled. "Of course, Hermione, Luna."

They all walked back to the house together. Hermione looked at Harry scared. "Harry! That raven is here again!" Sure enough, perched in the tree in the front yard was the raven. McGonagall stared at it and got a puzzled look on her face. _I'm positive that is an animagus. The only person I know with a raven animagus is-no, it couldn't possibly be him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_**Who is the raven? What do you guys think? Please read and review :)**


	9. OWLS

McGonagall shook her head and followed the others inside to the sitting room. They all sat down. Bill, Fred, and George on one couch, McGonagall, Charlie, and Luna in the other. Hermione and Harry each took one of the chairs, and Blaise sat on the arm of Hermione's chair. Harry started talking.

"I need to ask you guys some questions. Will you answer honestly or do I need to use a sneakoscope to see if you're lying?"

Bill was the first to speak. "We promise to tell you the truth Harry." Harry nodded.

"Okay first. Did you guys know about all the stuff Dumbledore did and keep from me?"

They all answered no. McGonagall looked confused. "Harry, what are you talking about?" Harry explained all about the spell and what Dumbledore hid from him. They all looked outraged.

"Hoe could he do that? Send you to those horrid muggles when you had other place to go!" McGonagall ranted. "Did he at least take you to Gringotts to get your inheritance and hear your parents will?" Harry was shocked.

"No! I didn't even know they left a will!"

"Well, don't worry Harry. I will take you there later in the summer." McGonagall said.

Harry thanked her. He continued. "Hermione, Blaise, Luna and I have come across a prophesy that we believe pertains to us." Hermione read the prophesy out loud. "So we need you guys to teach us this summer. Would it be possible for me to retake my O.W.L.S. At the end of the summer?" Harry asked.

McGonagall thought about it. "I believe they will let you. Would you like to take the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy O.W.L.S as well?"

Harry smiled. "Yes please! I have one more question, and this one is for the Weasleys. Do you know what Ron and Ginny are doing?" The boys looked confused. Again, Harry had to explain the spell. They were livid.

Charlie yelled. "Why are they doing this? You and Hermione have been nothing but nice to them!"

"And I thought Percy was the only disgrace in our family." Fred muttered.

Hermione laughed darkly. "Don't think we haven't noticed the looks Ginny shoots Harry, and the looks Ron shoots me. I wouldn't put it past them to be brewing love potions."

"That _weasel_ doesn't deserve you! You are _so_ much better than him! You are smart, and caring, and pretty, and..." Blaise trailed off when he realized everyone was looking at him and the twins were smirking, which is never a good sign. "Ummm...I'm going to go make some tea..yeah tea!" He ran off into the kitchen.

The twins smirked.

"It looks like-"

"Our favorite Slytherin-"

"Has a little bitty crush-"

"On Miss Mione!" They finished together.

Hermione's face got even redder than it was a minute ago. Everyone was laughing and even McGonagall was smiling a bit.

Harry stopped laughing and spoke again. "So...are you guys willing to help us?"

"Of course Harry." said McGonagall

"Definitely!" yelled the twins.

"Hell yes!" said Charlie and Bill in unison.

* * *

><p>Later that day the four were trying to decide what potion they would practice brewing.<p>

"what about Amortentia?" Hermione suggested.

A few hours later, they had finished.

"If we did it right, it should smell like what attracts us." Hermione stated. They all smelled their potions.

Luna smelled Gurdyroots, butterbeer, and a woodsy smell.

Harry smelled a broomstick handle, rain, and fresh air.

Hermione smelled new parchament, freshly mowed grass, and an expensive cologne.

Blaise smelled treacle tart, belgium chocolate, and strawberries.

They all felt oddly content the rest of the day.  
>After dinner they all went their seperate ways. Hermione to the library, Blaise to his room, and Luna was doing whatever Luna does. Harry was walking around the house looking at pictures of his parents. He past one of the room, when he heard someone crying. He went inside to see what was wrong. He saw Luna, sitting on the floor crying, holding a letter.<p>

"Luna?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I got a letter saying my dad died." She said matter of factually. "It's okay. He will always be with me." Harry sat down and gave the blonde a hug. She smelled like rain. They sat their for a while and finally fell asleep.

Hermione met Blaise in the hallway later on. "Blaise? Have you seen Harry or Luna? I've been looking for them."

"Sorry, Hermione. I haven't." Blaise replied. "Do you want to go look for them?" she nodded. They spent the next fifteen minutes going from room to room trying to find them. They opened one door and found Luna and Harry asleep on the floor. Blaise and Hermione smiled at each other. Hermione conjured up a blanket and laid it across them. Hermione and Blaise sat in the sitting room and talked well into the night before heading up to bed.

The four trained hard over the next couple of weeks with their new teachers, and before they knew it, it was the 25th of August. They were eating breakfast when McGonagall broke the silence.

"Today Harry, I am going to take you to Gringotts. Would you three like to come along as well?" she asked addressing the others? They all nodded. "Well go get dress and we'll go. We can pick up your school supplies too. I have your O.W.L.S results here."

Hermione started to hyperventilate. Blaise walked over to her and calmed her down.

"Hermione! You are the smartest person in our year! You did fine!" She smiled. "Thanks Blaise."

Hermione, Blaise, and Harry all took their results from the Professor.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_Pass Grades: Fail Grades:_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Harry James Potter

has achieved:

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defense Against The Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

Harry was disappointed. He needed to retake 4 four O.W.L.S. Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration.

We went to go see what Hermione and Blaise got. Hermione and Blaise had both gotten the same grades. Ten outstandings and an exceeds expectations in DADA. Professor McGonagall broke their discussion. "Okay. Go get dressed then meet me down here in ten minutes!"

They all ran upstairs and got dressed.

Half an hour later they were standing outside Gringotts. "Okay." said McGonagall. "You guys go get money out of your vaults and I will take Harry to hear his parent's and Sirius' will. Meet us outside in a half an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! :)<strong>


	10. Gringotts

Harry and Professor McGonagall went to talk to the goblins to hear the will of his parent's and Sirius'. Fifteen minutes later they found out that Dumbledore was stealing money out of Harry's vault and 500 galleons were being given to the Weasley household every month. He also found out Sirius had given him half of his money which equals about 500,000 galleons. He also inherited Grimwauld Place and Kreacher. When they got back to his house, Harry decided that he would tell Kreacher to keep everyone out of Grimwauld Place except the people that live at the Potter house. They went outside and met the others. They got all the supplies they would need for the next year. They then headed home to continue their "training".

The next day Professor McGonagall announced she was talking them to the Ministry to re-take the O.W.L.S. They wanted to re-take. Luna opted to stay behind and explore because she hadn't taken her O.W.L.S. Yet. 5 hours later they were back home. Hermione and Blaise had both gotten O's on their DADA test, and Harry got O's on the tests he re-took as well.

They all went home to celebrate with Luna and other Weasley boys, minus Ron and Percy. Bill announced that he was planning on proposing to Fleur Delacour soon. Hermione looked slightly cross when she heard that. After they finished celebrating, Harry, Luna, Hermione and Blaise decided to go swimming. As Hermione and Luna went upstairs to change into their bathing suits, Luna looked at Hermione. "Hermione?" Luna asked. "Do you like Blaise?" Hermione was startled. She blushed. "Well, Luna actually I do but please don't say anything." Then she smirked. "Do you like Harry, Luna?" This was the first time she had ever seen the blonde girl blush. "uhh...yeah. I do." she said quietly. They looked at each other and smiled. Little did they know that the boys were having a similar conversation.

"Hey, Blaise." Harry called.

"yeah?" the Italian replied.

"If you hurt Hermione I will have no choice but to hurt you." Harry said. Blaise blushed. "How did you know I liked her?" He asked. Harry laughed. "Mate, it was kind of obvious. Even McGonagall picked up on it." Blaise smirked and said. "Then the same goes for Luna. Hurt her and I'll hurt you." Harry looked shocked. "W-What?" Blaise smirked again. "I'll repeat what you said. Mate, it was kind of obvious." They both laughed. The girls then came down and joined them. "What are you guys talking about?" said Hermione. The guys shared a look then blushed. "uh...nothing!" They said. All four friends spent a few hours in the pool splashing and playing around.

* * *

><p>They got out and went back in the house. "Can you believe we go back to Hogwarts in a few days?" Blaise said. "No." said Hermione. "I'm not ready to deal with Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny." Harry shook his head. "Me neither." A thought struck Blaise. "We have to try to unite the houses. You know that right?" he said. This time it was Luna who spoke up. "We should create a group dedicated to promoting house unity." Harry grinned. "Luna! Your brilliant!" The blonde Ravenclaw blushed. Hermione and Blaise shared a look. "What should we call it?" Hermione asked. "What about the Hogwarts Amity Club?" suggested Blaise. They all nodded. "It's better than nothing." said Harry. "It should be like the DA from last year though. But we could use it to promote unity." Hermione nodded. "It's perfect!" "Well now that that's settled." said Blaise. "I'm going to bed." "Me too." The other three chorused.<p>

* * *

><p>The next couple days flew by and before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.<p>

Charlie got the job of trying to wake up the four students. "You guys better get up or I'm going to let Fred and George test their products on you!" All four bolted up and out of bed. "We're up!" they chorused. The next couple hours were dedicated to finding everything they needed for Hogwarts, or in Blaise and Luna's case summoning stuff from their houses. They made it to the platform with minutes to spare. Professor McGonagall wished them a safe trip and told them she would see them at the feast. They all found a compartment together. Hermione opting not to go to the Prefect's compartment. As professor Lupin did in their third year, they found themselves once more sharing their compartment with a teacher, only this time they didn't know who he was. "He must be the new DADA teacher." whispered Blaise. They didn't want to wake him up. They sat in their compartment waiting for someone to come in and interrupt them. Hermione laughed. "I think this is the first year Malfoy hasn't come in and insulted us!" Harry grinned. "Don't worry 'Mione. The ride isn't over yet. I wonder where Ron and Ginny are though. They usually come and find us along with Neville."

"Longbottom?" Blaise asked. "Do you think he can be trusted?" Harry and Hermione thought about that. "I dunno." said Harry. "I guess we will find out. Along with Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and the rest of our year." Blaise nodded. "Well I guess we can all agree on one thing. This is going to be one hell of a year!" Hermione giggled. "Amen to that." They all looked at each other and started laughing. What they didn't know was a certain pair of redheads heard their whole conversation and weren't to happy about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? please review!<strong>


	11. Back to Hogwarts

The rest of the train ride went by smoothly, and soon enough it was time to climb into the horseless carriages and head up to the castle for the Welcome Feast. The four started to climb into a carriage when Harry stopped. "The carriages aren't horseless!" He exclaimed. Blaise and Hermione looked at him like he was insane. "Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "There is nothing there." Her and Blaise shared a look and climbed into the carriage. Luna came up behind Harry. "Don't worry." She said dreamily. "Your just as sane as I am, and I can see them too." Harry gave her a weird look, shook his head and climbed inside the carriage. They chatted about classes on the way to the castle, where they separated to their appropriate houses. Harry and Hermione sat next to Neville and Dean Thomas at the end of the table. Ron and Ginny came in and sat at the other end of the table glaring at Harry, and Hermione as they went by.

Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall holding the stool and the sorting hat. Harry saw Dumbledore scanning the hall with his eyes before coming to rest on Harry. Harry felt a slight twinge in his head. He knew the headmaster was trying to use Legilimency on him. He countered it and looked away. Hermione he said urgently "Dumbledore was trying to read my mind." Hermione gasped. "That's illegal! We need to talk to McGonagall!" They fell silent after that because the sorting hat had started his song.

* * *

><p>Around fifteen years ago<p>

A prophesy was born

About an abandoned boy

Who's life was sure forlorn

Three others emerged from the crowd

To help him with his feat

To overthrow the Dark Lord

To make sure that he was beat

They each possessed the traits

Of one of the founders four

They will unite the houses

And face a mighty war

One is a Gryffindor

with bravery of a lion

Another is a Slytherin

And he sure is a sly one

The third is a Gryffindor

with intelligence to rival all

The final is a Ravenclaw

But is loyal to a fault

Untied they will stand

Divided they will fall

But they cannot do it alone

They will need us all

So now I will sort you

But fear not my little dears

For if you stay united

Hogwarts will be around for many years

* * *

><p>Blaise, Luna, Harry, and Hermione all shared a look. Just what they needed, for everyone to know their business. They spotted Ron and Ginny glaring at them again.<p>

Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"As you all know Professor Umbridge was unable to come back and teach Defense Against The Dark Arts this year, so I would like to introduce you all to Professor Sam Vadean!" They all clapped politely. Harry noticed the new teacher was glaring about him. He sighed _Just what I need. Another teacher to not like me._ Dumbledore continued. "As you also know Voldemort is back." A lot of people started whispering, and staring at Harry. "I shouldn't have to tell you that we are in dark times and we all need to help each other." Harry zoned Dumbledore out as he finished his speech. Dinner then started. Hermione was staring at her goblet with a puzzled expression. She then sniffed it and looked livid. "Harry! Let me see your goblet!" Hermione said. Harry obliged. She took it and sniffed it and nodded her head. "Harry, there is a diluted love potion in both of our drinks. I wouldn't be surprised if we have been ingesting it for a while." Harry was angry. "We need to see Madam Pomfrey." She continued. "She should be able to tell us how long we have been ingesting it." He nodded. "We'll go after dinner." He said. They continued eating, but not drinking, after the feast was done they motioned to Blaise and Luna to meet them in an empty classroom. Hermione was the first to speak. "We need to go up to the Hospital Wing. Me and Harry have been given a love potion and we want to see how long we have been ingesting it. Would you like to come?" They both nodded. "Alright let's go." she said. They headed up to the hospital wing and made up a story for Madam Pomfrey because they weren't sure if they could trust her. She told them they had been ingesting small doses of diluted love potion since the middle of their second year. They were livid. Harry decided to confront Snape about the potions to see if he was the one brewing them. Luckily they had that class the next day after lunch. They bid goodnight to Blaise and Luna, and went to their common room and talked well into the night. Around 1 in the morning they said goodnight and headed up to bed. Both Hermione and Harry put a shield charm up around their beds. Just in case. A lone raven sat outside the window of the sixth year boys dormitory, just sitting.

* * *

><p>Professor Vadean sat in his quarters at 2 in the morning, doing nothing but staring at a picture of his. It wasn't moving but it had a certain magic about it anyway. It featured a redhead with green eyes, and a brunette with curly hair and chocolate colored eyes. They appeared to be about 16 years old.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think? Did you like the sorting hat's song? Please review<strong>


	12. Draco Malfoy?

Harry and Hermione both got up around the same time, and headed down to breakfast together. They sat down at their table only to be joined by Ron and Ginny a few minutes later. Ron smiled. "Harry, Hermione, how are you guys? We haven't seen you lately. Here have some pumpkin juice, Hermione." He handed her a goblet. When he looked away Hermione sniffed it and nodded. Love potion. Hermione spoke up. "We are done with your games Ronald! How dare you give me and Harry love potions! We are NO friends of yours! I cannot believe we ever trusted you!"

Blaise heard them arguing and looked up from the Slytherin table. He did Legilimency on Ron and was shocked by what he heard. _How dare that mudblood talk to me like she is superior. She is beneath me, and she WILL be mine!_ Blaise saw Ron reach for his wand, and was about to stun him, when someone to his right beat him to it. "_Stupefy!"_ Draco Malfoy bellowed.

Ron went down with a crash. Ginny whipped her head around and pulled her wand out. Hermione took this time to stun Ginny as well. Snape just walked into the Great Hall as Ginny fell to the floor next to Ron. "Potter! Granger!" he roared. "What is the meaning of this! 100 points from Gryffindor!"

Blaise and Draco both came running over. "Professor!" Blaise started. "Weasley and his sister were going to attack Herm-I mean Granger and Potter."

Then Draco spoke up. "I was the one who stunned Weasley. Not them." Snape looked shocked but then his mask slid back into place. "Very well. 50 points to Slytherin for telling me the truth, and preventing an attack. 15 points from Gryffindor for not telling me the truth."

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled. "You didn't even give us a chance to speak!" Snape smirked. "Watch your mouth Ms. Granger, or it will be 10 more points." Hermione looked outraged but kept her mouth shut. Snape walked away, looking like an over-grown bat as ever. Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco all looked at each other.

Malfoy sighed. "I guess it's time I explained some things to you." He led them into a empty classroom, locked the door and put a silencing charm up.

* * *

><p>Harry was angry. "You better explain fast Malfoy before I hex you." Blaise spoke up. "Harry, let him speak. He's not who you think he is."<p>

Malfoy started. "Okay, look this isn't easy for me, but I'll do the best I can. First of all I want to apologize to both of you for the way I've treated you. I don't hate you, but my father expected me to act a certain way, so I did. I don't aspire to be a Death Eater, and I loath the Dark Lord. I want to help you defeat him. I'm on your side."

Hermione looked skeptical. "First of all, how can we believe you? And Secondly why were you so mean to me when all you really had to do was ignore me?"

Draco nodded his head. "I understand why you would be leery of me. I will take Veritaserum to prove to you that I'm telling the truth. The second part should be obvious. You beat me in every test, and my father told me I should be ashamed that a Muggle-born beat me in every class. So I took my anger out on you. Also, when we were younger, I had a bit of a crush on you. But I grew out of that mostly because a friend of mine has liked you since Second year."

He glanced at Blaise and smirked.

Hermione nodded "I understand why your father would be angry about that, but what Slytherin would like _me?"_ Draco smirked. "Not very observant are you Granger?"

"Hermione." she replied. "My name is Hermione, and his is Harry, not Granger, and Potter. Hermione and Harry."

"Fine then." He countered. "My name is Draco."

Blaise laughed "Well now that we've all met each other, can we please go get some breakfast?" They all chuckled. Hermione grinned. "Boys and their food." She shook her head. She never understood them. After they ate breakfast Harry, and Hermione waited for Professor McGonagall to hand out their schedules.

She smiled when she saw them. "Here are your schedules." Harry looked at his and saw he was taking Charms, Potions, DADA, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration. Hermione was taking the same classes plus History of Magic. They smirked at each other. Ron wouldn't be in half their classes. Their first two classes they didn't have any problem with, but after Lunch, the real fun began considering they had Potions, with Snape. They first thing Snape did was split everyone up. "I am going to put you into pairs, and these will be your groups for the rest of the year!" He sneered

"Weasley, Nott!"

"Potter, Zabini!"

"Granger, Malfoy!"

"MacMillion, Boot!"

"Corner, Parkinson!"

"Patil, Goldstein!"

"Move now!" They all did so grumbling as they did. Hermione, and Harry were secretly happy. As were Blaise and Draco. Blaise had told Teddy to keep an eye on Weasley for him, and Teddy did so without question. All four of them knew potions was going to be a interesting class for the rest of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such a long wait. I hope you like it<strong>


	13. Of Love and Sherlock Holmes

The rest of the day went without any problems. After dinner, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Blaise decided to go outside to the lake and talk. Blaise asked Luna "We know you were friends with Ginny before this all happened. Does she still talk to you?"

Luna smiled. "Of course she does. Why wouldn't she?"

Hermione scoffed. "What do you mean? She hated me and Harry. Why wouldn't she hate you too?" Harry laughed. "It's elementary my dear Hermione." she laughed.

Luna and Blaise looked dumbfounded. "uh, muggle joke." Harry said. "She doesn't hate Luna because she doesn't know Luna is friends with us. Remember only us, McGonagall and the older Weasleys know about that prophesy." But Harry was wrong.

There was one more person, but they didn't know he knew about it. After that Blaise said that he wanted to go for a walk. "Hermione? Will you go for a walk with me? I want to talk to you." Hermione blushed and stood up. "S-Sure." They left Luna and Harry behind at the lake and walked towards the Forbidden Forest. They were about 100 yards away from Hagrid's hut when Blaise stopped and turned around to face Hermione.

Hermione was very confused. _What does he need to talk about that he can't say in front of Luna and Harry?_ She noticed he seemed very nervous.

"H-Hermione." he said his voice shaking a little. "I like you." She giggled. "Well, of course you like me. We're friends aren't we?" Blaise shook his head. "No. I _like _you...a lot." He said blushing. Hermione blushed too. "Well, Blaise I-" He cut her off. "I understand if you don't like me, I know Harry has always been there for you, I just wanted to tell-" She laughed at him, and he looked sad. "Blaise, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the fact that you think I like Harry." Then she blushed a brilliant crimson color, and stepped closer to him. "I like _you_." she whispered, and with all her Gryffindor courage, she kissed him.

Harry, and Luna watched Hermione, and Blaise's retreating steps. Harry sighed and turned toward Luna. _Better now than never_ he thought. "Luna, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Luna looked genuinely curious. "What is it?" Harry blushed and stammered. "Isorofkinalikyou."

Luna laughed. "Harry, I can't understand you. Speak slower." He tried again. "I sort of kind of like you." he said. Luna blushed deeply. She replied. "I like you too Harry. I have ever since I met you on the train." He grinned. "Really?" She nodded. "Now I understand why you had so many wrackspurts in your brain today." Harry smiled and said "Luna? Can I kiss you?" Luna giggled. _Wait! Luna giggled? Since when does Luna giggle? _He thought. "Harry, you don't have to ask you know." and with that she leaned in and kissed him.

Hermione giggled and pulled away and laughed at Blaise's shocked face. She smiled "Does this mean we're dating?" she asked. Blaise grabbed her hand and started walking. "I daresay it does 'Mione, I daresay it does. Let's go find Harry and Luna before they send out a search party." He held tight to her hand and led her back to the lake, only to find Luna and Harry kissing quite passionately.

Hermione laughed and cleared her throat. They broke apart quite quickly. Blaise acted like he was angry. "Care you explain what your doing, _Potter?"_ Harry stammered "U-Uhh Well, Y-You see..."

Luna spoke up. "We're dating." Hermione and Blaise grinned like Cheshire cats. "I'm just messing with you mate." Blaise said. Harry smiled and gestured towards their intertwined hands. "and what happened with you to?" He smirked. Hermione said "Oh, we're dating too." and with that they all started laughing hysterically, and walked back towards the castle to their respective common rooms. Harry and Hermione stayed up for a long while talking about everything and anything before addressing the topic they had been avoiding. "Harry?" Hermione asked. "Do you really think we can trust Malfoy?" Harry pondered this. "Honestly, Hermione, I wish to think that we can, but I'm just not sure. I guess the best we can do is spend time with him and keep a close eye on him, but don't trust him with anything that could possibly be used against you." She nodded. "I understand." Then she grinned. "So tell me what happened with Luna!" He countered that with "Tell me what happened with Blaise!" They spent the next half hour talking about how everything was changing and they ended with talking about their new boyfriend/girlfriend. Hermione then bid goodnight to Harry, and got up to leave. Harry stopped her with "Did you know that Wrackspurts and Crumple Horned Snorkacks are real? McGonagall confirmed it!"

Hermione has flabbergasted "You mean some of the things Luna talks about are real?" Harry smirked and nodded. Hermione shook her head and went up to bed, wondering why they could never have a normal year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long! Please review :)<strong>


	14. Hermione Doesn't Kick and Pull Hair

"Dumbledore! We have a problem!" Ginny said scowling with a slightly blank look in her eyes

"What now, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore said

"Harry and the mudblood know about the love potions." She said angrily

"Do not use that word in my presence." Dumbledore said.

Ron spoke up, "Whatever, the real question is what are we going to do about it? You told us if we befriended Potter and the mudblood they would be ours."

Dumbledore sighed. "I did, but I cannot do anything if they are not fooled by your pathetic attempts." The redheads glared at Dumbledore and walked to the door. "This conversation isn't over Dumbledore!" Ginny said, and they walked out. Dumbledore sighed. _All I wanted was Potter and Granger on my side. I never thought it would be this complicated. Oh well. It's too late to back out now._

Harry and Blaise decided to spend some time together while Hermione was helping Luna study for her O.W.L.S. They were talking about Hermione and Luna's crazy obsession with books. Harry recalled an event that happened the other day. "I thought Hermione was obsessed with books, but trying to get a book away from Luna is even scarier. Hermione doesn't kick and pull hair!" Harry said. Blaise stared at him for about a second and started laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Luna were sitting in the library "studying."<p>

"You know what Luna?" Hermione said. "I'm really sorry I didn't get to know you sooner." Luna smiled at the older girl. "At least we know each other now." Hermione grinned and embraced the other girl. "You know what I was thinking." started Luna. "Do you think we could enchant parchament so we can all talk to each other?" Hermione grinned again. "Luna! You are brilliant. Let's look for a spell." They went off to find books to see what they could find. A few minutes later they found a book with a spell in it to enchant notebooks. The notebooks created a bond with whatever notebooks they were connected to. They made it so you could write a message to anyone who had one, or if you wanted to reach a certain person, you just write their name before you write what you want to write. They put another spell on it so no one but the people who have them are able to read them. They decided to make a lot of extras, so they could use them for the group they were going to start.

Hermione and Luna found Blaise and Harry and all four of them decided to go to the Room of Requirement to work on this group that they wanted to create. Hermione took charge. "First of all we already chose a name."

" Can we change it to the Anti-Dumbledore League?" Blaise asked. The other three laughed. "I don't think so." said Harry.

"It's The Hogwarts Amity Club. The HAC for short." Luna said. The other three looked at each other and nodded. Hermione did a spell on the notebooks so the front read HAC: Then Harry spoke. "I think we should meet twice a week. Once to practice spells and stuff like last year, and another day to just get together and talk, or practice, or just do whatever. The room will give us what we need."

"That's a good idea." said Hermione. "How about Mondays for defense and Saturdays for just sitting around and talking?" They agreed on that.

"Now we just need to see who is interested. We should send out letters, or put a notice on the bulletin boards about it. Dumbledore can't yell at us because it's not against the rules." said Blaise. Hermione kissed him. "good idea!" she said. Harry and Luna smiled at each other. "So it's settled then. Today started the beginning of the HAC!" said Harry. They all laughed and pretended to toast each other. They would make more notebooks when they knew how many people needed them. They put up fliers on every house bulletin board. They said if you would like to join a club that promotes Inter House Relations and learn DADA come to the 7th floor corridor at 5pm next Monday. Don't be late.

They figured the less people that knew it was them, the better. Anyone who was interested would come.

The next morning the first class Hermione, Blaise and Harry had was DADA. They were anxious to see how the new professor was. The profess or was waiting for them all to sit down.

"Hello class. I am professor Vadaen, but you can call me Sam. I took this post because your headmaster could not find a better candidate. I do not play favorites, nor will I let you just slide by in my class. You will need to earn your grade." His eyes landed on Harry. Harry noticed they were a vivid green. "Now I know you already covered boggarts, but I would like to review. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss...?" he said. "Granger sir. A boggart is a shape shifter. They take the shape of whatever you fear the most."

"Nicely phrased Miss Granger." Sam said. "Now you know that boggarts fear laughter, and I don't think I need to teach you the incantation again. You will find that many of your boggarts have changed. That happened when someone grows older."

A few students went up and they saw that their boggarts were a variety of things from snakes, to dying. Now it was Blaise's turn. He stepped up and Sam let the boggart out. It shifted into his step-father holding a dead and bloody Hermione. "No." he whispered. "Ridikulus!" it turned into the two of them tap-dancing. He backed up and Hermione took his arm. "It's okay." she said. "It will be okay." Hermione stepped up next. Sam let out the boggart and it shifted into Harry, and Blaise laying dead on the floor. She choked back a sob before yelling "Ridikulus!" They turned into puppets singing a song. Soon it was Harry's turn. He stepped up, and Sam gave him a look before letting the boggart out. It shifted into many things before finally stopping on... When Harry saw it his heart sank and he fell to his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided since I made you wait so long for the last chapter, I'd go ahead and give you a new one :) Hope you like it. Please review!<strong>


	15. Ginny Weasley?

It was the bodies of Hermione and Luna laying in front of Voldemort. Harry was just staring at it with a blank look in his eyes. He couldn't formulate the words for the spell. Sam saw the dilemma and jumped in front of the boggart and said firmly "Ridikulus!" It turned into a dancing pig, but not before Harry could see what it turned into. It had turned into the two dead bodies of Lily Evans, and an older woman who looked a lot like Hermione. The whole class started whispering. Hermione looked stricken. "Harry!" she said urgently. "That was my mother! He knows my mother?" Harry looked puzzled. _There is something off about this man_ he thought. _How does he know Hermione's mom? She is a muggle. _At this point Sam dismissed the class looking very upset.

* * *

><p>Monday night found the four outside the Room of Requirement. The days had just flown by. It was 6:45 and they were waiting to see who showed up. Little by little people showed up. By 7:00 they had a good 50 people, including Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Collin and Dennis Creevey, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett, Angela Johnson, and Ron and Ginny. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Blaise were astounded by the number of people that turned up. They had noticed that both Ron, and Ginny were there. They decided to start out the meeting with introductions and such. Hermione started. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger, you obviously know Harry, that is Blaise Zabini, and Luna Lovegood. We are the creators of this little club. We created it to teach ourselves defense spells because V-Voldemort is back and we need to protect ourselves. This club is called The Hogwarts Amity Club or the HAC for short. It's time for house rivalries to die. We need to stick together. So we are going to pass around a piece of parchment for everyone to sign, but be warned! If you are in league with Voldemort or agree with his ways, or you are intent on harming <em>anyone<em> it will make you lose your memory of every being here, and you will not be joining the club! So everyone please sign the parchment and we will begin." They passed around the parchment watching everyone sign it. They held their breathe as Malfoy signed it but it didn't obliviate him. Theo and Pansy also both signed it without any problems. _So they aren't Death Eaters, just cruel people. _thought Harry. Everyone had signed it except Ron and Ginny. Then they went to sign it. Ron put his quill on the parchment, and suddenly

**BANG!** He looked up at all the people. "Where am I?" he said. "What happened?" Then he just got up and walked out of the Room of Requirement. Ginny had a slightly blank look on her face when she signed. Harry and Hermione were waiting for the bang, but nothing happened. She signed the parchment and handed it back up to Hermione, still with the slightly blank look on her face. The four up front were shocked, but tried not to show it.

* * *

><p>Hermione spoke up again. "We are going to need you all to step outside so the room can recreate what we need to practice." Everyone went outside and waited for the Room. When they finally went back inside it was unrecognizable. There were a whole wall full of cherry wood bookshelves, that all held books on defensive spells. There was an area that was fully padded with 5 inch thick red pads. Against another wall were "people" wearing Death Eater masks that could be enchanted to duel, so they could practice. Each of their areas were separated from another by thick walls, that Harry suspected were sound-proof. They also saw several Mahogany doors. Harry opened the one closest to him, and saw a mile long running track. The second door housed a pool, and the third had books about Animagus' and was made to resemble a forest complete with a pond. Harry closed this door, and led everyone to the red padded room where chairs appeared for everyone. Harry decided the first thing they would learn would be the Expelliarmus spell. He realized this was a good idea because over three quarters of the room seemed to be struggling, except the ones who were in the DA the year before. The four leaders began walking around and helping everyone out. After they finished the disarming spell they worked on the stunning spell and the summoning charm. Before they knew it, it was almost curfew and they were ushering everyone out. The four of them decided to say a little later and talk about something they were are wondering about.<p>

"What was up with Ginny?" Harry asked

"Well, it looked like she was imperiused." said Blaise.

"What? How do you know?" questioned Hermione.

"Didn't you see her eyes?" Blaise asked "They were glossed over like they usually are when someone is imperiused."

"But Blaise, How do you know what someone looks like when their imperiused?" Hermione said.

Blaise put his head down and looked ashamed. "Because I'm a horrible person." He said. He looked up and Hermione saw his eyes looked wet. "My step-father had me practice on muggles and such when I was younger." Hermione walked over to him and embraced him. "Blaise, you are not a horrible person." At this point Harry and Luna both walked out giving the couple their privacy. Hermione looked into her boyfriend's dark eyes. "You were just obeying your step-father." Blaise interrupted her. "No, Mione! He made me make them do cruel things. I made them kill other people and-" At this point Blaise broke off and Hermione started crying. Blaise shook out of her embrace and walked away from her. "Blaise, you are a good person. Please don't be like this." He just looked at her and shook his head, and walked out of the room. Hermione sat on the ground and just stared at the door. After a good ten minutes she got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room, and up to her dorm, where she had a hard time falling asleep and when she finally did, she had dreams of Blaise torturing her mother and father. She woke up in the early morning realizing she must have been crying because her eyes were wet. She grabbed her enchanted parchment and wrote.

_Blaise. Please listen to me. You don't have to reply but I need to tell you this. You are not a bad person. You were only doing what you were told. Your step-father is a cruel, cruel man, and you are nothing __like him._ She stopped there hoping he would reply. She got up and took a shower and got dressed and looked at the parchment, and stared at the words she saw.

_Hermione, you need to understand. I am not a good person. I don't think you realize what I'm capable of. I'm a horrible, horrible person, and I'm not good enough for you. I think we need to break up. You deserve someone much better than me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Uh oh! :) Please review<strong>_


	16. Snape, Snape, Severus SnapeDumbledore

Hermione stared at that line for about 5 minutes before shutting the notebook with a sob and chucking it in her bag, and heading down to breakfast. She met Harry in the common room and he saw she was upset. He gave her a hug and asked what was wrong. She showed him the notebook.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry. I think he just needs time. Let him know that your there for him. That's all you can do for now." She started crying again. He grabbed her hand "C'mon. Let's go down to breakfast." She nodded and they walked together into the Great Hall.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Blaise looked like he hadn't slept in a week. His eyes were all bloodshot. He lifted his head up and saw Harry. Harry glared at him. He shifted his gaze to Hermione and his heart broke. She looked miserable. He knew it was for the best though. She deserved so much better than murdering Slytherin.

"Your wrong you know." said a dreamy voice.

"Luna, what are you talking about?" Blaise said in a monotone voice.

"You _are_ good enough for her. She doesn't want anyone else. She wants _you._" Luna said walking away.

Blaise pondered this. He summoned parchment and a quill and wrote

_Hermione, _

_I need to talk to you._

_Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes?_

He sent it over to her. She read the note and nodded. Blaise sighed and got up. He walked up to the Room and Requirement and waited. Hermione got up and walked out of the hall not noticing the pair of black eyes following her movement. She made her way up to the 7th floor and met Blaise. He didn't say anything but led her into the room, and the door closed. But not before a disillusioned figure slipped in there. Blaise and Hermione sat next to each other. Blaise turned to her.

"Mione, I'm sorry-"

"Save it Blaise. Why did you make me met you here?"

"Because I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I know you weren't!" Hermione said angrily. "What in Merlin's name made you think that you weren't good enough for me? That you were a Slytherin? Big deal! That you were forced to imperius people? If you didn't listen you would have died! You aren't a murderer Blaise!"

"I'm so sorry Mione. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." Blaise said and leaned in to kiss her. She complied. After about 10 minutes she broke away and said "Blaise! We need to go. We are going to be late to potions!" He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room.

Snape took off the disillusionment charm, and walked out.

* * *

><p>When Hermione and Blaise ran into the room they realized Snape wasn't there. They sat down in their appropriate spots. Hermione next to Draco and Harry next to Blaise.<p>

Snape walked in a minute later and scowling said "Granger, Zabini! Stay after class!" Snape glared at everyone and said "Your instructions are on the board get working!" He walked into his office and slammed the door.

Draco turned to Hermione and smirked. "So, Granger, what were you and Blaise doing that you were both out of breathe and late to class?" Hermione blushed deeply and went to retrieve the ingredients they would need.

They had been working for a little over fifteen minutes when Snape came back out. "Longbottom!" he barked. Neville looked up at him nervously. "Don't add that unless you want to blow us all up!" With that he walked away and looked at everyone's potions. 45 minutes later Hermione and Draco's potion was declared perfect, and everyone had left except Blaise and Hermione. They looked nervously at each other and walked up to Snape's desk where he sat stiffly.

He spoke. "Would either of you like to tell me why you were in the Room of Requirement today after breakfast?" Blaise spoke. "Well, sir, I was apologizing to her for breaking up with her last night." Snape was puzzled. "I wasn't aware that you were dating Miss Granger."

"Yes sir." Blaise replied.

"Well, you need to be careful." Snape said. "Many people would frown upon your relationship, like your step-father because Miss Granger is, forgive me, a muggleborn."

Hermione scowled. "and why Sir, would you care?"

Snape smirked "Miss Granger, do you realize I spied for Albus Dumbledore and am still spying?"

"Then you must be aware of what he is doing to Harry!" she shrieked.

Snape bowed his head "Yes Miss Granger, I am. But let me tell you, I am completely against it."

Hermione looked shocked.

Snape smirked again. "Miss Granger, you may go. I need to speak to Mr Zabini for a moment." She walked out of the dark dungeon room slightly dazed.

Snape turned to Blaise. "Blaise." he said, dropping all formality. "I know you do not wish to follow in the rest of your family's footsteps but the Dark Lord does not take rejection well."

Blaise nodded. "Yes Sir, I know." Snape nodded. "Good. Now as you know Potter and Miss Granger do not trust. But let me tell you that you can trust me, and you can come to me if you need help. You may go Mr Zabini."

"Yes Sir, Thanks." Blaise turned to walk away.

Snape spoke up. "Oh, one more thing Mr Zabini." Blaise turned back to him. "Miss Granger is a good choice for you." Snape smiled an actual smile and so did Blaise. "Thank you Sir." He turned away and walked out.

Snape stared at the closed door. _Albus is not going to like this one bit. Well, I won't be the one to tell him. It's none of his damn business._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry this one is so short, but please review :)<strong>_


	17. Hermione Who?

It was the next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Hermione finally found out why Sam's boggart was of Lily Evans and Hermione's own mother.

"Today we will be learning about one of the unforgivable curses. The Imperius Curse. Can anyone give me an overview of what the curse does?" asked Sam. "Ah! Mr. Zabini."

Blaise cleared his throat. "The Imperius curse is used to control what another person does."

"Very good. 5 points to Slytherin. Can you tell me one way to find out if someone is being controlled by the Imperius curse?" Sam asked.

"They will have a slightly blank look in their eyes." Blaise replied.

"Very good Mr. Zabini. Now I would like you all to read the three chapters on the Imperus curse and give me a 11in. Essay on the effects of it. Due next class. Miss. Granger?" Sam said.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione replied.

"After class, I would like to talk to you." Sam said.

"Alright, sir." she replied puzzled. She hoped she wasn't in trouble.

Harry and Blaise both looked at her worried. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have a clue what was going on.

About 45 minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of classes. Everyone filed out except for Hermione and Blaise. Blaise was hesitantly walking toward the door when Sam said. "Mr. Zabini, you may stay. Miss Granger may need your company."

"Have a seat, you two." He said gesturing to the two chairs sitting in front of his desk.

"Now Miss Granger,...May I call you Hermione?" he asked. She nodded her consent.

"Good, now you are probably wondering about why my boggart was of your mother and Lily Evans. Am I correct?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

Sam laughed. "Please, call me Sam."

"Well, you see, Hermione, I am a muggle-born. When I was younger, before I got my Hogwarts letter, my older sister introduced me to one of her friends. A muggle. Her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Anderson."

"But, sir-I mean Sam, that's my mother's maiden name." Hermione said confused. Blaise grabbed a hold of her hand, thinking he knew where this was going.

"Yes, Hermione. It was your mother. I knew her has a child. When I went away to Hogwarts, I told her about the magic world. Even though muggles weren't supposed to know. She understood, and she believed me."

"My mother knew about magic? Then why was she so shocked when I got my Hogwarts letter?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she didn't think her daughter was going to be magical, but back to my story. Even though she was two years older than me, we were close friends. Very close friends. In my sixth year, I was 16, and she was 18, we started dating." Sam said

"You dated my _mother?_" Hermione asked a little more than shocked.

Sam smiled sadly. "yes, I did. Hermione do you know who I am?"

Hermione looked at him for a minute. Taking in his startling green eyes. "No, I don't."

"You're Adam Evans. Aren't you?" Blaise asked.

Sam nodded. "WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. "You mean you were alive this whole time, and you never tried to get custody of Harry?" Hermione was beyond

"Hermione, you have to understand. It was a dangerous time. I was on the run from Death Eaters, and my older sister and her husband had just been killed. I also was trying to protect my daughter."

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you started working here who you were?" Blaise asked.

"I wanted to play it safe, but I was hoping someone would catch on. My Alias Sam Vadaen, what does it spell out?" Sam asked smirking

"Oh!" Blaise said. "Adam Evans!"

Sam smiled. "Correct."

Hermione was confused. "You have a daughter?" she asked

Sam nodded, debating whether or not he should tell these two young teenagers.

"Yes, she is 16. She attends Hogwarts." he said

"But I don't know any girls here with the surname Evans. She would be a half-blood right?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione. She is a muggle-born. I am a muggle-born and her mother is non-magical so she is a muggle-born as well, and her surname is not Evans. She goes by a different surname." Sam said, now regretting getting on this topic.

"Well, what's her surname then? What house is she in?" asked Blaise honestly curious. _Harry has a cousin in this school!_

Sam sighed. "She is a Gryffindor. Sixth year."

Hermione smiled. "Well there is only me, Lavender, and Parvati. It can't be Parvati because she has a twin and you said only one daughter, and it's obviously not me, so it must be Lavender!"

But Sam shook his head. "No Hermione. It is not Miss. Brown."

Hermione was seriously confused now. "But Sam..."  
>"Hermione, don't you understand? You're supposed to be the brightest one in your year." Sam said<p>

"What?" Hermione replied.

"It's you Hermione. You are my daughter." Sam said

Hermione stood up. "How dare you lie to me? I am not your daughter! My father died over the summer from a heart attack! How dare you try to lead me on like that!"

She grabbed Blaise's hand. "Com' on Blaise. Let's go!" They both glared at the man sitting at the desk and walked out of his classroom and slammed the door.

Adam Evans sighed. _Well, that went well._ He changed into his animagus form and flew out the window. Somewhere in the distance, the raven sang a sad song.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, it's a little short. I am working on another story Romance in Romania along with this one so my updates aren't going to be very frequent. But please review :)<strong>


End file.
